reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trophies/Achievements in Redemption
Formatting This page is coming along nicely. My only concern is the formatting. Making use of the headings to title the achievements is useful to the table of contents. It's not a detailed article, and doesn't necessarily need the contents table to improve navigation. It's currently a pretty straight-forward list, and should be complied pretty succinctly to make it easier to navigate back and fourth as well as compare and contrast the achievements. At this time, I'm going to suggest a rollback to the list-style we were using before, instead of making each achievement posses a heading. Any input? -- Tiktaalik 17:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You mean just a plain list containing links to the achievement-pages? Sure, makes it easier to look at. I suggest just deleting the 5 detailed items instead of a rollback, I'm not sure how far it is going to take the page back. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It was an idea, but yeh, the old style is probably better. But maybe get rid of the descriptions on this page since they will be on the other pages. Thus this page will look a little better. What do you guys think? Raadec 18:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :How about a table like at The Vault? Ausir(talk) 20:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::We can do that, good idea. I can do it tomorrow, or you can do it if you want to. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 20:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I've tabulated this list. This site doesn't have the CSS classes for wikitable or prettytable, so these need to be copied from w:c:gta:Mediawiki:Common.css (done). If you preferred the bulleted list, then you can just revert it. Gboyers talk 22:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Trophy Pages All Trophy pages have now been created with a very basic introduction and description for each. This has formed the foundations for future posts by the fellow community. Raadec 08:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Secret Achievements There are 8 more story-based achievements/trophies I didn't want to add so as not to be spoilers of any kind. If you're interested, however, the full list is here. :some or atleast one of these are alredy on this article 06:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) avatar awards? i think we should have it on this page james the halo master 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The is a award where if you go in the attic of John martston house you will see a chest, open it and you will have a R* t-shirt for your avatar Why do I even bother? It seems as though I am being watched when I make edits to this page. I put so much time and effort into this page, and now my last few edits have immediately been erased by JackFrost23, with no reason whatsoever until I approach him about it, only to get a smart-ass reply! I understood why he demanded some of the things be changed back (this stemming from me not having Xbox 360 knowledge), but then when I make a simple color change to the "Gold" trophy types he changes it right back! :Because I was the one who put the colors there in the first place, plus I did the work so that that color is all over the other pages that have achievements/trophies on them, so changing it on that one page is not thorough - it still shows the metallic gold I chose on all the other pages. So that's why I asked you not to get butt-hurt when I changed it back. JackFrost23, if you're just going to rewind everything that I do, why should I do anything? At the very least, please tell me WHY you didn't like what I did and decided the entire Wiki agreed with you. :I didn't rewind everything you did, and in fact I told you bolding everything was a great idea that I was stupid not to think of myself. If you look, it's still like that... :Hell, did you even read the response I gave you or did you just come here to complain? :You are doing edits on a page I have been overhauling for about the last week, so yes, I noticed your changes immediately and reverted them as quickly because they weren't helpful. :And you don't have to get the wiki's approval, if you want to change something, go right ahead, but on that same token you've got to understand that someone might decide they want to change it back - especially if you alter something that's already working fine the way it is... And that's their right, they can make the same edits as you. :And if you're so big on 'approval' form the wiki, why didn't you start a discussion about what you intended to change before making the changes? Because then I could've explained to you right away why I would've said "no". :But let's not get into that kind of tit-for-tat bullshit, eh? :Can you just drop this, please? :- JackFrost23 17:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Juicestain09 06:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Y'know, you're right. You go right ahead and fuck up as many pages as you like. - JF23 Kingpin, anyone willing to help me achieve it? Hey guy's just grow up, it's a free-for-all website. If he wants to change the colour of the fuck'n' stupid PLAY STATION let him go...no one care's for that peice of crap any way... Animeman7890 02:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC)